Demon Ghost Girl
by Sierra901
Summary: Danny, Tucker n Sam meet a new student in their school, but she never talks to anyone and seems very sad. She hides her hands in her pocket n wears gloves. But when Danny meets a ghost girl with glowing hands about to explode, wut will he do to help her!


Hey guys!! Weclome to my first chapter of my first Danny Phantom story!! Send reveiws and tell me what you think!!

Well what are you waiting for?

READ!! LOL!

**

* * *

**

Danny Phantom 

Demon Ghost Girl

**Chapter: 1**** – New Student**

Danny Phantom, Tucker Folie and Sam Mansion were out fighting and catching ghosts at 9:50pm. When they finally finished catching them and putting them in the Fenton thermos they all headed home for a good nights rest. They had school the next morning.

At lunch Danny, Tucker and Sam all sat down outside at a table to eat. Tucker then spotted Paullina…the hottest girl in the school.

"Yo, Danny check it out…it's Paullina," he said pointing at Paullina sitting by a tall tree and eating her lunch. But then Tucker spotted someone else. His eyes widened. Sam rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe everyone is so obsessed with Paullina," Sam said to Danny.

"Why are you against her?" Danny asked.

"I'm not but it's just that everyone makes such a big deal over her; she's just a girl!!"

"Who is that?!" Tucker said.

"Who?" Danny wondered.

"That! She's hotter than Paullina!"

"Really?!" Danny said looking where Tucker was pointing. Sam rolled her eyes again. Danny's eyes widened.

"Oh that's the new girl," Sam said.

They all looked at the beautiful young girl with long blonde hair sitting at the farthest table behind the school. She had no lunch; she was sitting alone with her hands in her jacket. She wore jean shorts a little past her knees and a red jacket. "She has an odd name," Sam said.

"Where's she from?" Tucker asked.

"Nobody knows. She never talks to anyone, so no one knows that she's even here," Sam answered.

Danny thought that she was soo beautiful; he couldn't take his eyes off of her. He sighed. Did Danny fall in love with her?

Well in love or not, he was still too shy to talk to her. He couldn't even talk to Paullina…who was very shallow, and mean. He's glad he got over her.

Danny began seeing the new girl a lot around the school. She was even in some of his classes; but she would always sit in the back row away from everyone.

* * *

As she walked down the halls Danny noticed that different boys noticed her beauty. They tired talking to her but she just ignored them and continued walking; with her hands in her pockets and her eyes fixed on the floor. She looked so sad and lonely. When she went to her locker it was the first time he's seen her take her hands out of her jacket pockets; and she was wearing gloves?! Danny wondered why. He wanted to find out.

As she was putting some of her books into her locker Danny went over to her.

"Hi," he said.

The girl ignored him. Danny gulped. "Um, I'm Danny." She still continued what she was doing like he was not there. Danny sighed. "Look I noticed you around the school; you're different from everybody else in this school. But you seem sad, like you have no friends. You don't have lunch, or sit with anyone. If it helps, tomorrow you can sit with me and my friends," Danny said smiling. The new girl just closed her locker and walked away. Danny caught up with her. "Please, I'm not trying to annoy you, I just want to help." But she didn't say anything. Danny got in front of her but she moved around him. He then held her back. He got back in front of her and held her shoulders. She looked at the ground. "Please," Danny said. The girl shook her head and closed her eyes. "What's your name?" Danny asked. She continued shaking her head.

"Get away from me," she finally said.

"What?!" Danny wondered.

"Please," she said.

Danny didn't understand.

Suddenly Danny and the new girl heard screams. They looked around and saw everyone running in fear. Danny's ghost's sense went off. The girl then ran backwards away from Danny and towards what was making all the commotion.

"Wait!" Danny called.

He didn't want her getting hurt with any ghost up ahead. He quickly ran into the nearest bathroom and morphed flying through the halls looking for the girl and the ghost.

Danny finally found the giant ghost dragon terrorizing the school. Picking kids up and throwing them everywhere. The dragon then busted through the ceiling and flew outside. But right before Danny could attack the dragon he saw someone else! They came out of no where and attacked the dragon. Danny tried to find out who it was but they were moving to quickly.

'Is that another ghost?' He thought.

He found out that it was a girl; and she was kicking butt! Flying through the sky and not even getting tired. Danny took out his thermos and held it up wondering if he should get the girl too. 'Well if she's a ghost then…good or not she needs to go back into the ghost zone,' he thought. 'I think.' He opened the thermos and watched as the dragon began getting sucked into the thermos. The girl began getting sucked in too! 'So she _is_ a ghost!' Danny thought. Then the girl shot a blast at Danny! He had no choice but to close up the thermos so that he could fly to safety. The girl looked familiar. Her hair was long and white, her ears were like cats/dogs…at the top of her head, she was wearing a long odd blue outfight that went just past her knees and to her finger tips, her eyes were red and her hands were glowing! They looked as if they would explode any minute! But before Danny could say anything she flew away.

He morphed back in the boy's bathroom and met up with Sam and Tucker.

"Danny! Are you alright?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Danny said looking around. He was so busy with the new ghost girl he saw that he forgot about the new girl who took off.

* * *

After 7th hour they all headed for their lockers. Danny waited by the new girl's locker. When she finally showed up she didn't let Danny's appearance stop her from going into her locker.

"Hey, are you going to tell me your name now?" Danny asked.

Again, she didn't answer. "Please." She sighed.

"People hear my name…and they laugh," she said closing her locker and walking away. Danny was getting somewhere…he followed her.

"I promise I won't laugh…" he said.

The girl sighed. "It's Kida," she said silently.

"Kida…" Danny smiled.

Kida stopped in front of him and held up her gloved finger to his mouth. "No comment," she said as she continued walking. Danny smiled and walked along with her.

"I like that name, it's different but pretty," he said.

Kida sighed. "You're probably just saying that," she said.

"No I'm not, I promise." Danny paused. "So where are you from?" Danny asked.

"I don't know," Kida said.

"You don't know?"

"I was found as an infant and no one knows where I came from," Kida said sadly.

"So where do you live now?"

Kida sighed.

"Do you live anywhere?"

Kida was silent.

"Why are you always alone?"

Kida sighed again.

Once they got outside Kida finally said. "I think that's enough questions for one day." She went around Danny and walked forward.

Danny just watched her leave until she was gone; then left for his house.

When he walked into the kitchen his sister Jazz immediately spoke up.

"What's with the face?" She said.

"What face?" Danny asked frowning.

"You look like you like someone," she said.

"What?! No!" Danny said.

"Don't lie Danny, I can see past that...waayy past," Jazz said as she stared at Danny deeply.

Danny began blushing, he quickly ran from the kitchen and into his room, making no noise at all as if he wasn't even there.


End file.
